emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6884/6885 (3rd June 2014)
"Hour-long episode. At the cricket pavilion, Val is overwhelmed by the scale of the fundraiser, but disappointed to hear Eric is taking part in the skydive, thinking he's trying to steal the limelight. Upset with her reaction, he decides to pull out; Kerry seems determined not to watch Dan do the jump, unaware he's planning a mid-air marriage proposal; Chas's efforts backfire when she tries to build bridges between James and Adam; and Zak considers going on the run with Lisa and Belle as the trial looms." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot James tells Chas he simply wants to get to know Adam better. Ali and Bob are taken aback to realise that Dan is doing the skydive to get Kerry to marry him. Megan offers to mind the factory for a stressed Jai. Val is overwhelmed as she sees the enormity of the fundraiser. Chas persuades a reluctant Katie to ask Adam to double date with her and James, hoping the two men may be able to bury the hatchet. Georgia lets slip to Val about Eric's skydive but she is not happy, thinking he is making the day all about him. Eric tries to make Val see why he is taking part but she isn't interested. Adam is annoyed with Katie and Chas's plans. Zak asks Cain to give Belle a driving lesson when she seems down about the trial looming. Leyla messes around at the factory with Jai gone. Megan takes little time in warning Leyla that she'll be out of a job if she carries on. Dan and Rodney are thrown when Eric decides he's not doing it because of Val's reaction. Val lets slip to Kerry about Dan taking part in the skydive, but she is instantly annoyed that Dan hasn't told her. Val admits to Kerry that she still loves Eric but thinks it's too late. Zak can't believe it when Lisa suggests they do a runner with Belle. Eric confides in Rodney that he can't bring himself to sleep with Val since she was diagnosed. Belle confesses to Zak that Cain took her to the clifftops where he had his breakdown. Zak is livid. Cain explains to Zak that his actions were purely tactical, but Zak worries that Belle will think him too fragile to confide in him now. Moiraadmits to Lisa that Cain's told her about Zak attacking him. Val becomes increasingly worried about Eric's skydive and calls for an ambulance on standby, concerned about his heart. Rodney persuades Eric to go through with the skydive. Leyla fakes a call to Megan from health and safety saying they want to do a spot check at the factory and they need to close the place for it. She and Laurel head off to watch the skydive. Adam struggles to bite his tongue, making quips almost as soon as Chas and James arrive. Chas quickly regrets her meddling when James decides enough is enough and boldly announces that it's time he and Adam sorted things out once and for all. Georgia is annoyed when Rodney decides not to go through with the skydive. Stubborn Kerry seems determined not to watch Dan's skydive, but Ali forces Kerry to look to the sky where a falling Dan's parachute reads, "Marry me Kerry". Kerry's stunned. Eric follows behind with his skydive as Val panics on the ground below. Adam quizzes James on why he never attended John's funeral. Jai arrives back at work and makes Megan realise that she's been set up by someone. She realises it was Leyla. An ecstatic Kerry accepts Dan's proposal, knocking him to the ground in her excitement. James explains that he and John drifted apart. They make peace. A panicked Val rushes over to Eric as he reaches the ground. They kiss but Eric begins gasping for breath. Zak shows Lisa a scrapbook Belle has made him, explaining that it is for Fathers' Day but she is giving it to him early just in case. Eric is carried off on a stretcher into an ambulance and asks Val to remarry him as he goes. Cast Regular cast *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *James Barton - Bill Ward *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, hallway and backroom *Café Main Street - Public café *Cricket Pavilion - Exterior *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms, yard and barn *Sharma & Sharma - Office, Factory floor *Airfield *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen Notes *This was a one-hour episode, made up of two episodes edited together. No episode was broadcast on Wednesday 4th June 2014, due to Coronation Street being broadcast in the 7.00pm slot ahead of Live International Football. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes